Professor Brainstorm
, |Signature Superpower = Eureka |Other Superpowers = Summoning Telepathy Dance Off |Flavor Text = His countless years of research revealed that E=MCraaazy!}} Professor Brainstorm is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Brainy and Crazy zombie cards against the Plants. His signature superpower is Eureka, which Conjures three random zombie cards from the entire game. Statistics *'Classes: 'Brainy, Crazy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Eureka - Conjure any three cards. **'Other:' ***Summoning - Make a random Zombie that costs 2 or less. ***Telepathy - Draw two cards. ***Dance Off - Make two 1 /1 Backup Dancers in random lanes. *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 10: A Schooling at Zombie U **Plant Mission 13: A Fun-Dead Education **Plant Mission 27: The Problem with the Professor **Plant Mission 40: Brains in Danger! *'Battle Area: '''University Hero description ''His countless years of research revealed that E=MCraaazy! Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy This prof specializes in Science Zombies. He loves using Bonus Attacks to win fights, making the Plants look positively uneducated. With Professor Brainstorm is considered a useful zombie hero to use as he is mainly aggressive with Crazy zombies that do high damage, along with Brainy which can do bonus attacks with the aforementioned Crazy zombies. But what helps Professor Brainstorm is the synergy of his science zombies, with Zombot Drone Engineer to help raise their attack and Gadget Scientist to do massive damage to plants and the plant hero with the boosted science zombies. Crazy zombies and tricks can help damage and remove plants quickly to allow vital science zombies to stay alive. A dancing synergy deck can also work, as he has Drum Major from the Brainy class, which is a quite formidable dancing zombie for his cost. Disco-Tron 3000 will work in either of his synergy decks and is a great pickup, so if available, use it. Professor Brainstorm also has many weak zombies to use for his advantage. His classes allow for Valkyrie to become very useful and lethal. Simply put, Professor Brainstorm has the ability to use Teleport on Valkyrie to surprise the opponent, and also combat plants like Sour Grapes. Glass cannons like Cuckoo Zombie and Tennis Champ work best, as they'll pressure the plant hero, and may even damage the plant hero. After enough damage has been done, he can finish off with Teleport and Valkyrie. However, always be alert for Brainana. His signature superpower is also really useful as you may get a powerful zombie, which can turn the tides of the battle in your favor. Professor Brainstorm can also rely on using Gentleman Zombie to play more damaging tricks earlier, which could help weaken more plants. The only problem is that he does not have any instant kills that destroy plants with 3 or less, making him weak to Guardian and Solar heroes. He does have Rocket Science to destroy strong plants, which can help you survive. Cakesplosion can be used if you need sheer removal of a target with less than 4 , while The Chickening and Fireworks Zombie can be used on swarms of low-health plants. However, without the help of superpowers or Portal Technician, his main drawback is the lack of Amphibious zombies. The water lanes will be untouchable in these cases by zombies, but the help of tricks and Eureka can help give Amphibious zombies or tricks to combat Amphibious plants. Against Professor Brainstorm can be a hard zombie hero to hit, as he has many means of destroying plants, and many tricks to aid his zombies. However, his weaknesses are usually the water lane and the lack of methods to deal with 3 plants. Using these, preferably with Rose, Citron, Grass Knuckles or Wall-Knight (plant heroes with access to the pool lane and some 3 plants), can help spell doom for Professor Brainstorm. However, he does have access to Cakesplosion, which can take out some vital 3 plants such as Metal Petal Sunflower or Briar Rose. The most important thing to remember about Professor Brainstorm is his Eureka superpower, which can easily turn the tide of battle. Expect the unexpected, and try and work around his zombies. Specifically, if Professor Brainstorm has dancing zombies, try and take them out as fast as possible before Flamenco Zombie has a chance to deal massive damage. Although, this could turn against you if Professor Brainstorm packs a Valkyrie, which could almost end the game if used at the right time. For science decks, try and get rid of the Zombot Drone Engineer as fast as possible, as it'll only make the science zombies even worse to combat. Pay attention to when he skips turns as well, as he can likely use Beam Me Up or Hail-a-Copter to get some science zombies on field easily, then retaliate with Gadget Scientist. Strategy Decks Trivia *It is possible to get zombie tokens when using Eureka. *If Professor Brainstorm wins a battle, he will put on a hat similar to the cone hat on Unlife of the Party's head. *Professor Brainstorm has the longest animation when he plays a legendary zombie or a plant hero receives 4 damage ot more. It features him pulling part of his mustache off and then looking at it then reattaching it after a short while. *Brian Lindley, creator of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, says that Professor Brainstorm's design is between the Scientist and Dr. Zomboss. *The strip when Professor Brainstorm is received is a reference to the Phineas and Ferb episode "Unfair Science Fair", as there is a science fair project of a portal losing to a baking soda volcano in a science fair. **The "-ator" suffix on "Zombie Teleportation-ator" may also be a reference. *Professor Brainstorm's description is a reference to the mass-energy equivalence. *He has the same battle music as Rustbolt and Z-Mech. **Coincidentally, they all lack Amphibious zombies. Category:Heroes Category:Zombie heroes Category:Brainy heroes Category:Crazy heroes Category:Brainy zombies Category:Crazy zombies Category:Zombies